Imperfect Timing
by Bananafish0101
Summary: This story is set in present time, which is 4 years post graduation from UA. Class 1A has been scattered throughout the world, but a conference brings a few old classmates together. Ochako Uraraka in particular is excited to see a certain blonde, whom she recently mended a friendship with. She is at a turbulent point in her life and has a lot of decisions to make. Kacchako
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

 **Ochako Uraraka POV**

Walking through the front door after a long stressful day I yawned and kicked off my shoes.

"Mooomm, Dad, I'm home." I spoke loudly.

I graduated from UA about 4 years ago. Unlike many of my classmates who got jobs in bigger cities I decided to stay a little closer to the area to help my parents out, as promised. At first I had a crappy apartment close to my new agency, I thought it was best to be close while I studied for specialized certifications and also worked many unnecessary shifts. But at the end of the week I was only able to help my parents so much, so then on a whim I took out a loan and bought a house. Told my parents to sell their house and move in with me. It was just so much easier, I went over there for supper most nights anyway, and my apartment didn't have a washer or dryer and I hated going to the laundromat. So this worked best, for now. . After the old house sold they were able to pay the loan down significantly, even though I told them it was their money and the loan was mine to pay off. But that's just their way of still taking care of me I suppose, monthly payments were so small now and there was always home cooked leftovers in the fridge.

When no one answered I gathered my parents must be asleep. It was 11:30pm after all and they still owned a construction business and had to be up pretty early. So I settled into the kitchen and searched the fridge for some sustenance. I found my mom's specialty quiche. It was my absolute favorite, with lots of ham, bacon, spinach and cheese! I was so hungry I took a slice and just started eating it cold. Slouching down on the kitchen counter I mentally reviewed the week ahead. I had two days off before I had to be back into work. I was lucky to have consecutive days off, a lot of my hero friends usually were stuck with days off like Tuesdays and Thursdays or a weekend day and a weekday. I was proud of the success I had since graduation. Going to a smaller agency allowed me to climb through the ranks faster. I was only a sidekick for half a year before I made my debut as an independent hero. My boss also pushed me to get certified in a lot of different hero specialties like disaster rescue and different combat tactics. She always encouraged me to travel while "I was still young," which is why I think she wanted me to get certified- agencies from all over the world would call me in sometimes and it was really cool actually; In the past 3 years I've been to India, South America, and more! I always was so taken back by the culture differences, but loved it nonetheless. I knew I was lucky to have such opportunities no matter how few and far between they were. Japan was prone to a lot of earthquakes and tsunamis so most of my disaster relief was spent traveling throughout Japan, but occasionally I'd go overseas. Speaking of Japan, I had a conference in Tokyo at the end of the week. Only two days…perhaps she should contact him…..

Quickly pulling out my phone, I noticed all the notification from the day when the screen lit up.

"Hey Babe, gunna call it a night I lo…" from Tadashi

"Did you book a hotel yet? Can't w.." from Jiro

"Image sent" from Tsuyu

Deciding to swipe past the notifications, I opened the messages app, began typing a new message but deleted it and closed it. After a few more bites of the scrumptious quiche I decided to open up snap chat. Went to a very familiar…friendly name.. and typed "Hey." After several minutes of staring at the app I began to get nervous when I hadn't gotten a reply. So deciding to finish my quiche, I set the phone down until I saw I had a new message.

"hey" was the reply. _How original…_

"so you know I'm going to be in Tokoyo next week right :)" I quickly typed but didn't send for exactly 2 mins and 13 seconds after typing…didn't want to seem too eager.

"ah nice what day" "anything special?" was his double reply

"Thursday/Friday and for work actually hehe I was hoping to take you up on your offer?" I replied

I didn't see him typing or anything and before I knew it, the message had shown it was received and opened and 7 mins had gone by..

"but if not that's completely fine!" "I don't mean to impose." I quickly typed feeling embarrassed.

I started typing an apology when I received

"Shut it Roundface, I just had to check my calendar" "Kirishima is coming into the city next week and just wanted to make sure it wasn't the same time" "But that'll work, no worries" he replied.

"Thanks Bakugou" "We can talk details later but I need to get some sleep" I replied and closed the app.

Grabbing a glass, I filled it with tap water and checked my other notifications.

Opening the first text from my boyfriend "Hey Babe, gunna call it a night I love you. Don't stay up too late 3"

"Hehe. Sorry, I just got out of work, but it was a good day. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I love you too." I replied along with a string of familiar emojis I always sent.

Next I opened Jiro's

"Did you book a hotel yet? Can't wait to see some of our old class, it definitely has been a while."

"I'm so excited! Even if a little of work will be involved, I feel like it's been ages. But yeah I also got my stay organized." She replied.

Jiro had accepted an agency about an hour and a half outside Tokyo, which was difficult since her and Kaminari became an official couple at the end of their second year they were almost always a long distance couple. Starting with internships in their third year where Jiro got an amazing opportunity form her current agency and worked 3 straight days of the week there. Kaminari had also accepted an agency about 20 mins outside Tokyo in the opposite direction upon graduation. They made it work though, I personally thought it was sweet. They were one of only two couples to make it out of UA in one piece from our year after all.

Lastly I opened the message from Tsuyu. her contact name was just the emoji frog and a heart. We really were best friends. Tsuyu had accepted an agency very far away…like the other side of Japan- a small city near Kumamoto. It actually was a big agency though. I was out there once for disaster relief, but other than that one time I only saw her when she flew in to see family. Our family homes are only about an hour apart, so I would make it a point to take PTO pick her up from the airport and everything. I would do anything for her, she's my best friend. So even though they were far away, we still kept in constant contact. The image she sent me was a meme, an inside joke actually. I laughed to myself and sent something silly back. Closed my phone to go get ready for bed.

While lying in my bed, I began scrolling through a few apps, mostly social media… quickly opened snap chat. "A message from Bakugou?" I thoughtlessly said out loud, he must have replied to my earlier message letting him know I was done talking.

"Night" was his response.

Simple. But it sent a chill down my spine. I took a deep breath and tried to close my eyes, willing myself to sleep…

A/N: Hello there! First fanfiction, very excited. All critiques are welcome. This is a Kacchako fic, but there are some different pairings throughout (old relationships, that sort of thing). Lots of flash backs to come too!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

 **Ochako Uraraka POV**

I wake up at 9am to a good morning text from my boyfriend, Tadashi, and a little heart emoji. This always made me smile and I started my morning stretches. A habit _**He**_ had got her into during time at UA, **_He_** always made sure to be warmed up for our early morning sparring sessions, and thus got me into the habit. The more I thought about ** _him_** , the more nervous I got for this upcoming trip…

*Flashback to 3 months prior*

Sunday night had rolled around and after a long workout at the gym I was laying on the couch watching some shows recorded from the week. I had a guilty pleasure of watching one trashy reality show in particular, I was so excited to see what would happen on this week's episode. I started blindly going through my social media as the recap was playing. Suddenly something shocking appeared and I shut my phone off. "No way." I said out loud. Taking a breath, I reopened the facebook app. Reading to myself " _Katsuki Bakugou updated his profile picture_." Looking at it for a second, it wasn't a bad picture…it was an old picture. Which wouldn't have meant anything had it been someone else. But I know Bakugou, he was never one for social media. He was never on it, never updated his status, never shared videos. Probably the only reason he didn't unfriend me was because he was never on it. So this shocked me when to my knowledge his last profile picture to be one with him and his… girlfriend _. Maybe they broke up_ …I caught myself wondering. That could be the only explanation. I quickly turned my phone back on and checked his About Me and it didn't list any relationship at all which was surprising too.

I never met this girl, but I knew I didn't like her. It wasn't anything I ever heard, but it was just a feeling. All their photos looked forced, and almost all the time Bakugou looked annoyed. There was only two tagged photos I ever noticed where he genuinely looked happy. And they were with his first girlfriend…Camie. I really like Camie, if fact I really liked Camie and Bakugou together. I always thought that was the one Bakugou let get away. Remembering a certain picture that was from their third year when they started dating- that Camie made her profile picture for the longest time, I smiled to myself. It must have been in his dorm room because it was taken on a computer camera. She was wearing his hero mask and making a scowl at the camera, most likely pretending to be him. And you could tell he was uncomfortable as he sat next to her with his face hidden in her neck out of embarrassment. It was the cutest ever! After graduation he got an offer at an agency in Tokyo where she was already working, she wanted them to move in together but Bakugou thought that was moving a bit too fast. About 4 months later her agency expanded and she ended up moving to London. They actually made it work for a while after that. He even visited her in London once. At this point Bakugou and I were no longer talking…but I saw pictures on Camie's social media. It must have been too much though because Camie had changed her status to Single in time. Then blasted her London adventures with many different guys all over social media. In my opinion this is why Bakugou must have started dating this new girl.

But now I was confused. Was he single or in a relationship? Well I got her answer on Wednesday night. Tadashi and I were out to a late dinner. I was able to get out early from work at 6pm and he made reservations for sushi at 7pm. We just sat down when I started looking through social media. Catching up from what I might have missed out on while at work. Besides the dramatic side of social media I did follow local news stations and such and really did try and keep up with local news for current events and my parents…I also liked the cute animal videos people shared. When I opened my snapchat app, I was surprised to see a snap from ….Bakugou. I must have had a strange expression on my face because before I even opened it, I heard Tadashi ask "Hey, is everything okay" in a very concerned voice.

"oh haha yeah…I just got a picture message from a very….very old friend. We umm…haven't talked in like 3 years so just very surprised I guess" I quietly stated. He just nodded unsure of how to react. I opened the message and it was a picture of…. Food?

"That looks really tasty!" I replied. Trying my best to sound happy and excited- my supposed usual disposition. But really wondering if he would say anything to the fact this was awkward as hell…. He doesn't talk to me in 3 years and the first communication is a picture of Oyakodon?

The conversation with Tadashi quickly turned to this "old friend."

"So, I know lots of your friends, which one is this?" he asked.

"ummm well you don't know this one, his name is Bakugou. Katsuki Bakugou. We use to be friends at UA…really best friends as we went into our 3rd year." I replied

"Do I…need to worry?" he asked apprehensively

"I'm not sure yet." I said meekly

"He…makes me emotional. He has cut me off before, but no more than a few days or weeks we'd go without talking. But the winter before we graduated we stayed talking and friends in the beginning but after Holiday we stopped, no reason either…there's never a reason. He just shuts down. But this last time…we never…reconciled" I said sadly.

"well let me know if you need me to beat him up" he said proudly.

"Hahaha it's not like that" I giggled. Thinking no way would he stand a chance against Bakugou.

Taking a serious note I followed up "There's only two people from UA that I shared everything with…. everything with my family and personal struggles… he's one of them. So if he wants to make an effort to be friends again, it's something I'd really like" I said in all sincerity as I smiled.

"he isn't like….an old boyfriend or anything right?" He asked hesitantly

"oh goodness NOOOO" I blurted out while giggling. Simultaneously taking a picture of my sushi and soup sending it to Bakugou.

"haha just making sure" he said visibly relieved.

We continued our meal in peace, talking about one another's day and he dropped me off shortly after. After all, he had to be up pretty early the next day, he worked as a lab researcher for a small local company. I admired the work he did, I only knew enough science to utilize my quirk to the best ability. But he really knew intricate things I couldn't begin to comprehend. We had been dating for 2ish years and everything was going great. There was a short period of time we went on a break but we got past that and I truly did love him.

As soon as I got settled I reopened the app and bakugou sent me back a message.

"you didn't even get anything good." He most likely deadpanned.

"Hey I love salmon and roe" I replied with an emoji that showed how tasty my meal was.

"whatever roundface" he replied

My heart stopped at the nostalgia. I really did love the little nicknames we had for one another back at UA. At first they were annoying because he didn't care to know people. But everything changed for us at least after the first sports festival. He called me names teasingly, because he _did_ know my actual name after that.

"I like to keep my taste buds. What, did you have shichimi all over yours?" I joked

"hell ya" he replied very fast which made me think he just had the app open at this point.

"So… what are you up to" I replied unsure of how he would take it but also not wanting our conversation to end.

"Just out tonight. Kirishima came down and he's dragging me out to a few bars after we eat. Don't have work Thursdays so don't really have a good excuse." He replied.

I giggled to myself, knowing how he use to be. Bakugou was never much of a social body or really a drinker…actually he was kind of a light weight. I wondered how he was now…

"At least you still have some great friends by your side" I typed but sent nervously. The thought of "reminiscing" would definitely not go unnoticed. He wasn't responding or typing.

"How's your girlfriend?" I nervously sent.

"ughh...she kinda bein a fuckin 'bitch" he snapped

"I think I'm gunna dump her soon" he replied before I could respond

"I'm sorry to hear that, is it something you really can't fix?" I replied. I just wanted him to be happy but didn't know if I was stepping too much on his toes… I mean we haven't talked about anything in the past 3 years.

"nah, shes just always yelling at me about shit. She moved in a bit ago too, and is driving me crazy. It's just not working." "but I don't wanna throw her out, so im waiting till she can find a place... which is hopefully fucking soon." He replied.

I was so amazed with how open he was being with me. It's like I time traveled back 3 years and we picked up where we left off. We talked till 2am..which I knew was a bad idea since I needed to be up at 6 for work. But I just lost track of time. It was always easy to talk to him. Plus I knew he liked being the wall flower when it came to going out, so I was probably a good excuse not to do shots or get crazy while he was out with Kirishima. We talked all about Tokyo and his agency, I shared a little of my life but reserved most of it. I was still internally angry at him for disappearing on me. But I wouldn't risk this openness he displayed to reprimand him…yet.

"One day ill get to Tokyo, its probably the only major city close by I haven't gotten a chance to explore" I happily stated. Yawning at my actual phone.

"Well if you ever get around to it, feel free to couch surf at my place" he replied

"Once the bitch gets out of here obviously. Don't need her yelling at me for more shit" He quickly added

"Haha Thanks Bakugou" I sent with an eye roll emoji before closing out of the app. Only to notice 5 messages from my boyfriend. All various forms of goodnight and how he had a good time tonight. I felt guilty having given all my time to Bakugou. I turned on Hide Alerts for his texts because we talk so much throughout a day that I hate hearing my phone ping all day. But that means I missed all the notifications while I wasn't at work too. I thought it was best not to respond since I might wake him and its… OMG it's 3:30am ughhhhh I need sleep.

*End Flashback*

I tried to ignore my thoughts of the other night, contacting Bakugou to see if I could stay the night on his couch. I'm sure my agency would have at least partially reimburse me if I booked a hotel. But that still meant I would have to put it on my credit card. And hotels in Tokyo are still very extravagant, it'd probably only get approved for one still pretty far away from center city- which is where Bakugou's apartment was. I thought it was a win-win, don't spend money and be close to the conference event location. Now…to tell my boyfriend. We usually met up Saturday mornings to go biking. The past year I tried to be more interested in his interests. One of them was biking, not like a motorcycle, like carbon fiber bikes. To be honest, going so fast on a bike terrified me, but we spent time together which was important. At 9:30 sharp I hear a knock on my door. I got out quick saying bye to my mom who was up in the kitchen. I always tried to be ready when he arrived, for some reason my parents don't really like my boyfriend. I never really confronted them about their reasoning, but decided it was best to just handle it was it came.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

 **Ochako Uraraka POV**

It was a crisp September day as we rode through a nearby park. The end of our route always brought us here and next to the park were these little shops. We locked up the bikes on a nearby rack and moved through the shops until we spotted the little bakery we recognized as "ours." We sat down after getting a coffee and tea and I also got a sweet pastry. It wasn't often I indulged anymore but I thought I'd need something to fiddle with while I explained the week ahead.

"Well we hit a new PR on that one hill, good job!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, as much hero training as I've done you still kick my butt when it comes to biking" I let it be known how much I admired his skill.

My boyfriend wasn't a hero. His quirk wasn't well suited for hero work. He excelled in studies, and I loved that about him. We had been together about 2 years now. With only a minor bump where I told him I needed a break. Well breakup, I wanted to breakup. But that's all in the past. He's a researcher and does amazing things I can't even fathom.

"So this week you remember I'm going to Tokyo, right?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, but you're gunna be great babe, you always are" he responded and grabbed my hand.

"I didn't…look into hotels since the affordable ones are so far away from the event location. But my friend said I could grab a place on their couch" I faked a smile like it was such a normal thing. Hopefully he wouldn't delve deeper.

"Oh, well that was nice of them. Which friend?" he replied.

And there goes that hope.

"Ah…Katsuki. From the UA days, he lives in Tokyo and it's basically him or Aoyama hahah" I laughed off how weird this conversation was getting. They were the only two that I knew lived in Tokyo- downtown at least. Unconsciously I didn't realize I used his first name but hoped that Tadashi only remembered him last name from the months before when I first mentioned him.

"A guy?" he said obviously surprised.

"Yeah but it's not a big deal. You remember when I stayed with Iida last year. It's not super weird. We are all really close from UA." I smiled.

It wasn't a lie. Last year I took 10 days off, and Tsuyu and I traveled to England to see Iida. He had moved there under his families agency which was quickly becoming an international agency, he moved there about 5 or 6 months before our visit. We wanted to help him settle in, plus had never been there either and had a blast! It was not secret either that I indirectly set him up with Camie. I really did like Camie, separate and together with Bakugou. She was so silly and always had my back. When Iida moved to England I told him that Camie had lived there for a while and if he had any questions he could probably message her- if nothing but for good tips to get around. A year later they were now considering getting a flat together- as Londoners call it. It was really sweet, and because me and Bakugo weren't talking at the time, I didn't feel that much guilt in fawning over the very cute development. I did feel bad when Bakugou had finally reached out, I mean he was not in a good relationship and I had a hand in seeing that his ex and first love was happy. I was broken from my tangent of thoughts by Tadashi.

"Well if he's as cool as Iida I guess that's fine. I mean it's work and all.." He said looking directly at me.

"Yeah of course! And I mean he works too so I probably won't even see him that much. Plus it's not like he'll be at the conference either hahaha" I tried to hide how weird this still all was.

And it was true Tadashi actually really did love Iida. Before Iida moved they had met and become really close. They nerded out about everything, it was really cute to see my best guy friend and my (at the time) new boyfriend getting along so well.

We finished up and rode back to his place. He lived with his parents still too, but not for the same reasons as myself- where my parents kinda lived with me. When we met he was at university going for a doctrine and just went too much debt, he left and settle with finding a job with only his bachelor's degree, he was only 2 semesters short of his masters but it wasn't my business to question his decisions. He found a job close to home so I guess he thought it'd be the fastest way to pay down his loans- too bad he also had bad spending habits. His family loved me though, so it wasn't super weird when they found us in a few compromising positions before.

Luckily though no one was home right now. We cuddled up on the couch with some blankets. The fall season just started to get chilly but I always craved heat. As I lay on his chest I could feel his fingers dancing on my back. This was the most comforting feeling in the world to me, in certain spots it sent me chills. Before I knew it things got a little heated and I was straddling him as he lay there with his hand up my shirt unclasping my bra. I went for his shorts as our lips were locked and just as I was untying the knot that kept his shorts in place, we heard the back door knob giggle. I was flushed and immediately created distance between us and rushed to reclasp my bra and I saw his head just fall back with a groan. That was close….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

 **Ochako Uraraka POV**

The rest of the weekend and beginning of the week flew by and I found myself talking with Bakugou almost every night. Sometimes it was about his now ex-girlfriend other times it was about normal stuff like music or current events. It was refreshing to feel normal with him again. But also nerve racking…tonight was the night I would see him. It was Wednesday and the plan was to leave work and take a train into Tokyo, find his place and basically get to sleep early to be up for the conference that began Thursday at 8am. Luckily from the address he gave me it looked like it was only a mile and a half or so from his apartment, I could definitely walk it if it was nice out and woke up on time, if not I would call a car. I did want to get a chance to see the city though. He was working today too, but it sounded like a morning shift so I thought I'd message him when I was closer…it was a 4 hour train ride into Tokyo after all.

Work flew by and I ended up getting out super early, which was like 1pm. I had all my stuff packed under my desk because I thought I'd be cutting it close. At least now I got a chance to leisurely walk to the train. I was walking to the station as I started texting.

"Hey I got out of work super early and am probably headed into Tokyo early, just wanted to see what your plans were today/tomorrow" I quickly sent to Jiro as I purchased my train ticket.

"Yo, that's awesome. 'I'm actually not getting in till 7 or 8ish. But I am down to go out if you're not too tired. Me and Denki were thinking of a late dinner and maybe drinks!" Jiro replied.

"Sounds fun, keep me filled in with where you decide to go" I sent before getting on the train.

While on the train I began to think of the last time I saw Bakugou..

*Flashback*

It was our 3rd year and the week before we let out for winter break. We had just finished our afternoon sparring session. We sometimes changed to later times on a count of Camie's occasional visits from Tokyo. She was a year older than us and started at an agency 9 months ago. She used her free days to visit Katsuki at UA and he would go see her on weekends even though she worked one day of the weekend. She mostly had reign over his mornings when she was here though…. The two got together right at the beginning of October officially. And from what I saw it's the happiest he's ever been. I was so happy for my best friend. We were both exhausted and on the ground of the arena.

"So how are you and Camie doing?" I teasing nudge him with my leg, as I sit on the ground arms forward somewhat hunched over.

"Fucking great" he replied a bit out of breath. He was slumped on the ground with his shoulders barring most of his weight behind his back as his head tilted with a smirk…no a smile.

"You should really tell Camie to lighten up on you in the mornings….so you don't fight like such shit when we spar." I gave him a knowing look with a smirk of my own plastered across my fave.

He then lifted his hand up and nudged my shoulder so hard and quick that my entire body fell to the ground. "Shut it Round face" he replied with a smirk and obvious blush.

It was so easy to tease him now that he had a weakness. I just giggled on the ground. After some time we got ourselves up and I was ready to head to the shower when he asked….well told

"Oi, let's grab some Italian ice"

All I did was nod. It was a tradition we had, loser of the fight would buy some type of treat. Most of the time it was ice cream, but most of the ice cream shops closed after September, sometimes it was a soft pretzel or mochi, but I loved Italian ice- which he obviously knew. Once he started dating Camie I was afraid our tradition would end. After all, people might think it's like…a date. Which it totally wasn't! it was motivation not to lose, even though most of the times he won.

Once we settled with our treats he threw me his jacket, it was still December after all and even inside the shop it was still a bit cold.

"Thanks.." I said meekly.

"yeah yeah. If you weren't such a werido who liked cold things in the middle of the god damn winter you wouldn't have this problem" he deadpanned.

"Hey! You were the one to suggest it…" I said with my lips pursed.

"It's your favorite" he said plainly.

All I could do was sigh, he knew me too well. He had given me an option, I would have most definitely picked this, I love Italian ice no matter what it's like outside. And it's even better when it's free.

"Thanks for…the jacket…and the Italian ice" I said with my head slightly down.

"Yeah, well maybe next time I won't fight like such garbage. It's my own damn fault" he looked to the side. I could see him start to blush. I didn't even want to know what had him so worn out before our fight.

"Is Camie going back to Tokyo today?" I asked

"She was on her way this morning. I think she left before 11." He explained

"Ahhh I was wondering why you didn't say bye to her" I joked as I scarfed down my delicious treat

"We had class dumbass" he said as he poked my forehead

"Knowledge is power!" I exclaimed raising my fist

He just snickered. I loved being myself around him, he put up with my silliness best. Probably from his years of being around the Bakusquad, as they were self-proclaimed. We had comfortable conversation the rest of the time and walked back to Heights Alliance in comfortable silence. I still had his jacket even though I knew he was cold, he wouldn't take it till we got back he said.

Once we got back to the dorms I gave him his jacket, we had a busy next two days before we left for break. There wouldn't even be time for our usual sparring sessions with all the tail end of exams. I was going to study with Ida that night, so we got into the boys side of the elevator and I hugged him goodbye on the second floor, which was his stop for his room. He felt less apprehensive at the contact than usual, he knows to always expect me to hug him even though I know he doesn't like it. And that was it, the last time we hung out. The last time he spoke to me in person. The last hug we shared. The last smirk I saw. It was just the last everything, even though I didn't know it at the time. Two days passed and school was out for break, then I didn't hear from him in weeks. I texted him Merry Christmas and got an almost robotic response "you too." But he fell back into his habit of isolating himself, I fearfully wondered how long it would last.

*End Flashback*

The overhead announcement took me out of my old memories. I had arrived. I saved his address in my phone on the notes section so I immediately opened it and started to map out my walk. Slinging a small bag over my shoulders I quickly sent a text to my parents letting them know I arrived safely and I'd call them later- they still worry. It only took me a few tries to find the correct apartment. I was really close to everything downtown. And walking by all the exciting buildings was mesmerizing. It was much earlier than I expected, I got there at 5:30pm. I was pacing outside the building I thought was his, trying to decide whether I should leave and get tea and come back at a more decent time or call him to see if he was even around. I know I'm rarely out of work at 5:00/6:00 and I wasn't even quite sure if he had a morning shift. Nervously, I decided I should go for some tea. So I start walking in one direction.

"Oi!" I heard from behind me.

I turn around to see Bakugou, in the flesh. He was wearing jeans and a loose fitting grey vneck t shirt. I couldn't help but stare, I was afraid if I looked away that he might disappear…disappear for another 3 years of silence. I was speechless as I fully faced him and he caught up to step in front of me.

"You lost already Round face?" he said with his trademark smirk. 

**A/N: High school in Japan goes from April to March, usually with a summer break during the end of July until the end of August and a winter break which is usually for the Christmas holiday and resumes early January.**

 **Kaycha: Thanks for the FIRST review, means a lot! I also love your story as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia

 **Ochako Uraraka POV**

"H-hey…I wasn't sure if you'd be home. I wanted to make sure I knew where I was suppose to go so I was just making sure I could find the address and was gunna go get some tea while.." I started rambling as I noticed his loss of interest when he turned his back to me. I stood there blankly.

"You comin' or what?" I heard him shout from a few feet away as I quickly caught up to where he was headed.

"So I …uhh didn't think you'd be out so early.." I asked trying to normalize our conversation.

"Patrol was this morning, but I usually can do paperwork from home so I've been here since 1. Just went out to grab this" he stated lifting up a small bag. It was printer ink, probably for printing work he had done. I just nodded unsure of if I should continue the conversation.

We walked up several flights of steps, I wasn't even sure which floor we were on anymore.

"I ah…didn't know you'd be here so early, I just ordered some curry. If you want anything I can probably still add onto the order" he said

"Oh no, I'm fine! I just ate on the train, so I'm stuffed" I lied.

"Hn…" was his only reply.

We reached the 8th floor of the building and he opened the stairwell door and walked to the 2nd door grabbing his keys from his pocket. The stairwell was in the front of the building so the walkway was open for a nice view of the city- doors for the apartments were on the right side. The building had a total of 12 floors but the view from the 8th floor was still something to be marveled at. He must have saw me staring as he opened the door.

"There's a better view from the back balcony" is all he said before walking inside.

I followed. Taking off my shoes, I looked up to take in his apartment, it was….clean. Like really clean. To the right was one couch, a tv, a desk with a laptop still on, a bookshelf, kitchen, and a small dining area. To the left of the entrance there was a short hallway, you could only see three doors- no doubt that's where the bedroom and bathroom were. Next to the couch I noticed a curled up air mattress. Wondering if that's where I'd be sleeping tonight, I must have been staring into space because when Bakugou spoke it was like I was brought out of a trance.

"Oi, want anything to drink Cheeks?" he asked as he walked past his desk dropping off the package and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Oh, umm that's okay, I have some water with me. Your place is nice, it's really…umm clean" I gladly stated.

"The fuck, you think I'd become some sort of slob" he glared at me, walking back with a glass of water.

"I didn't mean it like that…just with all the…moving stuff I wasn't sure if there'd be boxes or…anything." I stated apologetically, waving my hands in the air.

"Ah. Nah, the bitch got the last of her crap out over the weekend." He plainly said.

"Oh! I …ummm brought something." I excitedly said, digging around in my bag.

Taking out a clear box, anyone could see that they were blueberry muffins. Specifically my specialty homemade cinnamon sugar-crumble blueberry muffins. I had learned from Bakugou a bit of baking while at UA. I was terrible at cooking but eventually learned how to bake very well with his guidance. It would probably have been best to learn from Sato, but after we began sparring in our first year Katsuki and I were almost inseparable. Often the Bakusquad would manage to get him to cook for all of them most nights of the week. Whether they inflated his ego with compliments or feigned starvation, one way or another I always seemed to find him in the kitchen. So while he cooked, I baked and often I shared with the entire dorm. He would even help me bake for my circle of friends as "thank you's" for either helping me with my studies or special days of the year, he even helped me with a cake I baked for Deku once…

"Just as a thanks for letting me crash" I smiled at him

"You can put it in the kitchen" he said as he swiveled his chair around to get back to what I assumed was work.

I took note of the alley way kitchen as I walked up to a clean spot on the counter to set the muffins. As I placed them down on the counter I began somewhat snooping to see if there was anything that identified the type of person he had been the past three years. But nothing out of the ordinary, a microwave, a bag for recyclables tied to a cabinet door, dishes drying looking like they had just been washed. I decided that was enough inspecting, and as I begin to leave the alleyway kitchen I notice the fridge. Two "save the dates" were magnetically hung on the top door, one familiar that I also had on my fridge and one that kind of pained me to look at. I walked out of the kitchen quickly, hoping not to get too emotional.

"The remotes on the coffee table. I don't have cable but there's some good stuff on the streaming apps I have" he said without looking back

It was strange, I felt like a wall 8 inches thick had now separated us. He was getting cold again, or maybe he was just really concentrated. Messaging over the phone had become so pleasant and second nature that this communication in person was…kind of a letdown. Nonetheless, as I turned on the television I politely asked "you sure it's not too loud?"

"Nah, I usually have some type of background noise. I can't work if it's too quite." He said plainly.

After what seemed like a few hours- really 20 mins- he got up abruptly.

"I'm gunna head down to the ground floor to grab the food. I'll be back." He said while getting up and grabbing his wallet putting his hands in his pocket as he exited the door without ever turning to me.

I let go of a breathe I didn't know I was holding. Then took out my phone. I saw messages from Jiro and my boyfriend. First sending a picture of the unblown air mattress next to the couch and titled it "luxury" jokingly and sending it to Tadashi. Then reading Jiro's text about the plans tonight. She named what sounded like a really cool local restaurant and what sounded like a laid back bar form all her impeccable detail. She said it was one of her favorite places. I felt sad all of a sudden, realizing that Bakugou just got his food and was still doing work. I thought if conversation flowed well, I could convince him into being a smidge social tonight…but by the lack of communication I figured he was probably in for the night. So I replied "That sounds awesome, but I will need a rain check. Just got in and am really tired. Long train ride haha but I'll see you two tomorrow for sure!" I lied. But it seemed to work, because after the thumbs down emoji she sent, she made suggestions for tomorrow's lunch break and sent a peace sign emoji with a smiley face. Just then Bakugou walked back in and set the food on the coffee table. Walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate, walked back in with two sets of chopsticks. He started shoveling some rice from one box onto his plate, then some of the chicken curry from the other. Placing the second set of chopsticks in the rice box he turned around and waltzed back to his desk.

"Have some if you want. I don't usually eat fast food like this but…I wasn't sure when you'd be here. Ha." He almost chuckled.

"Thanks! Maybe I'll have…just a little." I said with a smile

Getting up I made my way to the kitchen, not wanting to poke around too much, I just wanted to grab a paper towel to use as a napkin. Happily I ended up eating the rest of the rice and half of the left over curry. It was really spicy, which wasn't super great, but I was starving and just powered through it.

Suddenly I heard him shut his computer and get up, moving toward the hallway and then disappear. He came back out in loose fitting black sweatpants that looked really good on him. Same grey v neck though. He sat down next to me on the couch, and before I had time to feel awkward he lunged at me making me fall sideways. We both lay there on our sides, not yet spooning because our bodies weren't touching, but it was making me blush at the sudden intimacy. Although he and Todoroki were always at odds, I think Bakugou had more of the fitting personality for Todoroki's quirk. He'd be cold and isolated one second and catch fire the next.

He let out a loud sign that blew right into my ear, his breath was hot and sent shivers up my spine. His right arm wrapped around my shoulders from pulling me down.

"Today fuckin' sucked. What are you watching" he all but casually said as he glanced at the tv.

I just lay frozen, afraid to move or breathe. He let go only to reach over me to the coffee table to grab the remote and started scrolling through movies. He started speaking but I didn't hear him.

"Oi! Any of these interest you?" he said a bit louder.

As I scanned through his options he kept hovering over I actually did want to see the one. It was called "The Martian," an older movie but I never go to see it in theaters. As he was hovering over that option I nudged him with my shoulder and smiled, not that he could see my face luckily. He got the hint and selected it. Laid back into the couch and then I felt his hand rest on my hip.

A/N: HollyNegrete- thanks for the support!

Java kitty- chapters up, the wait is over :)

MillersMoonPrincess- thank you for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

 **Ochako Uraraka POV**

The movie started and I took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time Bakugou had been like this with me. But after seeing Deku's Save the Date in the kitchen and Bakugou's sudden intimacy, my mind was racing...

*Flashback*

It was a rough breakup; it affected me more than I thought it would. Although, the next day I found myself in Katsuki's bed. I hadn't told anyone about the breakup, if I said it out loud it would only confirm that it happened. Katsuki and I had plans to go for lunch from a week ago, since we'd both been busy recently, and I really didn't want to break plans simply because I was mopping, depressed, boarder line going insane…

It was September of our 3rd year after all, and both of us had been super focused on school, it was the halfway point of our last year after all. As we were leaving class I caught quite an interesting exchange.

"Hey Kacchan, did you wanna grab some food, my meeting with my advisor got pushed?" Deku asked cheerily

"Nah sorry, Uraraka and I are grabbing lunch today." He said. Deku was the only person he didn't use my nicknames with, he thought it was a bit disrespectful to call someone's girlfriend a round face in their presence. Especially after Deku made it know the first year we dated that he didn't like it, Katsuki surprisingly paid attention.

"Oh…. That's okay, more time to catchup on my training I guess haha" he said in an obvious disappointed demeanor as he walked away.

The two had gotten close after their rivalry year one. I could not understand it, because year one they were at each other all the time. They even got into an off campus brawl. But I think maybe All Might had something to do with their current companionship. They weren't quite "friends" in a traditional sense but you could tell they had deep respect for one another. They were always pushing one another to get better and better.

The exchange filled me with pride. Although they had history of a childhood friendship on their side, Katsuki and I had been actual friends since year 1, what starting off with sparring ended up with us doing a lot together either in groups or just us. He was someone I could definitely count on. And the fact that he unknowingly turned down my ex-boyfriend to hang out with me just verified our friendship even more.

All that excited was lost when we went off campus to this American style diner though. I ordered a turkey club with chips but couldn't quite bear to eat even a quarter of it, luckily I did manage some chips. We ended up going back to Bakugou's room, and I stored my forgotten lunch in his mini fridge he kept in his room. We still had an hour to kill before our next class, since lunch took virtually no time since I ordered and only moved food around my plate. Katsuki must have sensed something was wrong but never liked to pry into other people's personal matters. He probably figured if I wanted him to know then I would say something. I usually did anyway. So there we lay, Katsuki against his headboard sitting somewhat upright, while I lay on my stomach facing the other end of the bed, feet in the air. He put on some type of documentary about pushing the physical limits of the human body. It was like some type of marathon or something. Interesting, and almost enough to distract me from my thoughts.

I felt my body want to curl up into a ball, but I had to be strong. I wasn't some weakling after all. Just when I was about to let out a sniffle, I felt warmth. Katsuki moved his leg against me. His foot almost made its way to my stomach. He was always so warm, it was comforting. I moved my right leg to meet his left and even tickled my sock covered toes against his thigh.

"Stop being werid" he shoved his leg to push me onto my left side and I let out a giggle as I returned to lying on my stomach. I closed my eyes to savor the way only he is able to comfort me without even realizing it. When… *smack* I immediately sat up with anger and a blush on my face.

"Did you just smack my butt?!" I yelped.

"You're being such a tease wiggling that thing in front of me….just watch the damn show" he smirked as he put his hands behind his head indicating he wouldn't try it again. I was so taken back I didn't know what to do…or say. So I just started to lay in his direction when an idea popped into my head. Instead of lying next to him I laid on my right side pulling my left arm over his chest and snuggled into his side. He was so warm, and it felt like I fit perfectly against him. I laid my head on his shoulder so we could both watch the documentary. I felt his body stiffen, his brain probably had short circuited. But after a while I felt him relax under me, letting out deep breathes. Finally after many moments I felt him reach for the remote and pause the documentary.

"Uhh…it's time to get to class" he spoke very softly

I just nuzzled more into his body

"Let's just skip. I just want to stay here" I replied lowly with my eyes shut.

There was a long silence, almost like he was contemplating the choice. But then said "no we can't do that. YOU can't…do that" he spoke with more conviction. I understood what he meant by the second part also. So I got up, but not before nibbling at his shirt as some sort of protest to the choice he made. As I walk in front of him toward the door I felt him push me forward in between my shoulder blades as to hurry me along out of his room toward the elevators.

When we got to class his seat was right behind mine for this particular class. He was talking to Kirishima who sat to my right about some event happening this weekend.

"Yeah I heard Deku, Ida, and Mina were going so I was gunna tag along too." He spoke gleefully.

"Oh! You're going too right Uraraka?" Kirishima said now turned in my direction.

"Oh….ummm, no. I have plans this upcoming weekend" I lied.

"Ah too bad, it's gunna be so much fun." He went on

I felt Katsuki's eyes shift toward me and I blurted out lowly, " 'cause that's not a thing anymore.."

Too bad I found out later that he did indeed hear me. After class he walked ahead of me, very far ahead. I couldn't even catch up. I couldn't tell if he was mad or just in a hurry.

He was mad.

Later that week, after everyone had found out about my and Deku's breakup, so we talked.

"I don't….just wanna be a rebound, I wanna make sure you're okay." He said to me outside the dorms after classes let out on Thursday.

"I didn't mean to…tease you or take advantage Katsuki…I really have meant it all" I said lowly

"I think…you need some time before you dive into anything" he said sheepishly

Deep down I knew he was right. It wouldn't be giving us a fair chance if I just jumped right in, I would still have Deku on my mind. I loved him after all. And I just had my heart broken.

"Maybe…you're right, maybe I do need time" I agreed.

Then he wrapped me in his arms around my neck. Something like a choke hold, but he was never serious, I think it's the only way he knew how to be affectionate.

"Cool, now let's go finish that documentary from Monday" he plainly stated.

There it was again, that warmth. The rest of September that wasn't hero training based was spent spooning with Katsuki, watching movies or documentaries. Talking with one another about everything from life goals to personal philosophies to why grapes are only red and green. The bliss didn't last forever though…

*End Flashback*

At some point during the movie Bakugou had grabbed a blanket for me, he must have seen me shiver a few times. Not all of it was entirely due to the chill in the room. His hot breaths on my ear, and when his hands would make little movements it was like I was super focused on our bodies motions. I could tell he was getting sleepy though, I felt the pillow under us sink in when he'd bob his head down. It was quite…cute. The couple of times I've ever caught Bakugou sleeping he'd always look so…vulnerable. It was the complete opposite of his loud, and slightly annoyed disposition while he was awake. But what I wasn't expected was for him to nuzzle into the back of my neck and push his body against mine. I definitely felt something hard press into my backside. I immediately sat up.

"Heyyyy… so I think im gunna take a shower and call it a night if that's okay" I awkwardly said from a seated position.

He just looked up at me with sleepy eyes before fully taking in what I was saying. So I got up and rummaged through my bag for some clothes I brought to sleep in- just a set of jogging pants and a t shirt. He got into a seated position and stretched as I made my way to what I was hoping was the bathroom door. I turn around and point to a door, silently asking if I had found the correct room.

"Yeah…want some company?" he said with a devilish smirk on his face. As he got up to clear the coffee table.

"Ha. Ha. No I'm good" I quickly said before entering the bathroom. I think he was joking…but better to be safe than sorry. I leaned on the back of the door, my heart was racing.

 **Preview: Bakugou's POV next, super long chapter too!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! i love hearing from you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

As Uraraka took a shower Bakugou had started to clear off the coffee table where all the food had been from earlier. He started clearing up the sink and putting away dishes from before. He fucking hated messes, and always thought a clear work space translated to a clear mind- be at work or in the kitchen. By the time he was done he figured Uraraka would probably be done showering.

 **Katsuki Bakugou POV**

Ochako Urararka. That's a name I haven't heard in quite a bit. Seeing her for the first time in years was…surprising. I hadn't made it a point to keep in contact with anyone from the days at UA. Kirishima was the only one I spoke to on a consistent basis, and it was mostly one sided. Well there was also Deku, but that's beside the point.

I mean so much has changed…

*Flashback*

By September of our first year at UA, Cheeks and I had been spending a lot of time together. It started out with just some extra training after the sports festival; Non quirk hand to hand combat. At first glance anyone could mistake her for a fragile girl who definitely would not be seen in one on one fight with a villain. But she surprised everyone, especially after voluntarily choosing Prohero Gunhead for her first internship. _She surprised me_.

God knows why she was interested in that, she was obviously better suited to rescue hero work. But after her internship you could see this drive in her. She wanted to excel in close combat tactics, so we started training, every god damn morning. At first she was complete shit, without her quirk it was just impossible to fight me. But after she came back from her internship, she was a completely new person- quick, fierce, agile. She definitely won my respect at the sports festival, but now seeing her have this determination that rivaled my own, I don't know what I felt…but I knew I was fucked.

Kirishima, the asshole he is, had called me out on several occasions saying he caught me staring at her or some shit. What does he know.

"SooOoo" Kirishima taunted as we walk out of class headed for the dorms

I would definitely not give him the satisfaction of a reply, because I knew where this was headed. So I just kept on walking.

"Ah come on man! You just gunna ignore your best friend like that" He pouted

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SHITTY HAIR" I barked at him. I can't stand when he pulls this crap, so he won the small victory of my attention.

"Dood come one, you know you've been crushing on Uraraka for months, I mean when ya gunna do something about it" he slung his arm over my shoulder with the biggest grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I shoved his arm off me.

"You know it'd be a lot less painful if you just asked her out" he said with his arms now crossed behind his head.

"…you're really starting to piss me off you know that" I say lowly.

"Seriously what's stopping ya" he asks as he turns to me

We are almost to the dorms.. I can't let him keep talking about THIS especially with people around, so I stop.

"You know damn well that she's the nerd Deku's…even IF…never mind. It's not gunna happen ok" I say

"But…He hasn't done anything. I say it's fair game. I mean we've been in school for what like six months now and if Midoriya hasn't.." he starts to go on

"Stop" I interrupt him "She's head over heels for that nerd…it's just embarrassing." "She'll realize it sooner or later.. and so will he" "so..Drop It." I glare at him, effectively ending this little conversation

"Fine ill drop it. Buuutt, I do think she'd be good for ya. And you've got it all wrong, I think you have just as much as a chance as Midoriya. I mean you spar with her every morning, if she'll willing to put up with ya voluntarily so much, I think she might have a thing for ya too" he cheekily grins and carries on walking toward the door.

Later that night, I lay in my dorm room going through our conversation, probably half a dozen times.

 _She might have a thing for ya too_

"Fuck it.." I said before going to sleep

The next morning Cheeks and I found ourselves sparing again. She's getting a lot better…but I still beat her. But damn she's so fuckin cute when she tries her hardest. I notice all the little things; the way she rubs her thumb in her fist when she's strategizing in between hits, how she pokes her tongue just a little when she's about to strike, how she moves her pinkies out extra far when she squares out her stance.

 _She doesn't even realize she's already got me._

As we sit on the floor after our match I say "You gotta stop shutting your eyes when I hit. You already know you can block it, so keep them open to read your opponent's movements, kay."

"Ughhhh I know, I keep making that mistake" she wines adorably, puffing out her cheeks

"I'll get you next time" she turns to smile, her smile could light up anything

"You say that every time. Hasn't happened yet Roundface" I smirk at her

"It will! Don't you worry" she says as she gets up, probably heading to the showers

 _No wait_

"Ughh hey roundface.." I say as she turns around

"I have tickets to this fight tonight. Kirishima bailed, gave me some lame excuse, and I just figured…"

 _Stop sounding like an idiot and get your sentence out_

"You know, for training it'd be helpful if you observed other fighting styles"

 _Genius_

She put her finger to her chin and tilted her head before saying "hmmm.. yeah I am free tonight! That sounds like a great idea Bakugou. Just let me know when to be ready by" as she smiled

"7:00" I said as I got up and left, couldn't risk her seeing my face..i probably looked like an idiot smiling.

Of course I had never really invited Kirishima in the first place, so I was glad he was also free that night to help cover for me from our nosey classmates. As much as I was stoked to be spending more time with Cheeks, I really didn't need anyone prying…especially if things didn't go as planned.

At 6:50 I texted her I was outside, as much as I wanted to get her from her dorm that would raise too many questions. So when she came out at 6:58, I was nervous. There's no way she sees this as a date, I don't really either.. but I'm just excited to be around her more time than normal.

We walk to the event, she babbles about a multitude of topics on route. I do mildly listen, but most of the time I'm just stealing glances at her excitement. She asks me a few questions on the way, but I keep my answers short. I'm not one for small talk, but I'm trying for her. I swear she's probably one of the most oblivious people I've ever met, she probably doesn't even realize how difficult this is for me.

We get there and she excuses herself to use the bathroom. So I go up to the concession stand and grab us some drinks and a pretzel. When I find her again I see her staring at the newly acquired snacks.

"Ahh, you didn't have to Bakugou.." She says while taking the pretzel

"It's fine, now we both don't have to wait in line" I say as a matter of fact.

"True" she smiles as she takes a bite. _Cute_

"Ice tea or water roundface?" I ask as I hold up both drinks

She bites her lips as I see her stare at the ice tea. _Cute_

I sigh audibly. "You know I'd prefer the water.."

"Yay! I really wanted the tea" she said as she took the tea

"Figured" I rolled my eyes and picked off a piece of the pretzel she was holding. Then started walking to our seats.

I was really surprised at how into it she was. I figured she'd like it, but she was reeaally into this MMA stuff. She'd jump up with the crowd and even yell at the fighters. Like her coaching would be heard through the loud audience hah. _Cute_. This was the Uraraka I liked, the fierce, determined, no nonsense girl that not most people had the pleasure to see.

I excuse myself to just walk around a bit, I need some air. Luckily, I don't think she has the slightest suspicious of how nervous I am. My stomachs been doing flips all night, I can only be around her for so long. The matches are almost over, but I'm debating on if she'd like something else to eat. I know I won't be able to get anything else down being this nervous. That's when I pass another of the many souvenir stands.

The match finishes and we start walking back to the campus. Cheeks is giving me the play by play as if I wasn't there with her. _Cute_

"So, you had a good time then" I say blankly interrupting her rant

"Oh yeah! It was completely awesome! Thanks..for inviting me" she says more shyly

"Oh here" I reach into my pocket and toss a shirt at her. She surprisingly grab it.

"Oh my god, Bakugou did you steal this?!" She stops walking

"What the fuck Cheeks, no I bought this…asshole." I glare at her

"…I'm sorry, just it was in your pocket and.." she stutters

"Yeah well you really liked the fight right?" I could feel myself get more aggravated, I wish we were closer to campus.. I started walking again

"Yeah..sorry again" she said. We kept silence for all of half a minute before she spoke again.

"Hey Bakugou..why don't you show anyone else how nice you are" she spoke quietly

"Huh?" I instantly look over at her

"I mean you helping me train that's really nice. I know you help Kirishima and the others study. And tonight... I get that some people think you're loud and angry but you're like one of the nicest people I've ever met and I dunno, how come you aren't like that to everyone" she said looking down at the t shirt from the match

 _You're special_

"I dunno what you're going on about cheeks" I say turning my gaze to the route ahead as I grin to myself.

We fall into comfortable conversation and end up talking about our quirks.

"Yeah I mean when I was little I was constantly going to the doctors for burns, but now my hands are mostly callous where the impact usually starts" I was explaining as she was looking over to my raised hand

Suddenly she grabs my hand with both of hers and I feel my heart skip.

"Wow I thought for sure your whole hands would be rough or something. But your palms and fingers are really soft" she said as she's feeling around my hand.

I don't think I can breathe. I know I'm defiantly blushing at this point. I probably look like an idiot just staring at her as we walk too. She finally takes notice of my discomfort when she meets my eyes and jumps back apologizing.

"It's fine" I pull my face away.

"What about you. You have uh those pink pads on your fingertips right" I ask trying to divert the attention.

"Oh yeah! They activate the anti-gravity part of my quirk. They're only on the tips of my fingers, some people say they're soft" she smiles at me showing me both her hands

"Do..you mind if I.." I ask permission as I move my hand towards hers

"Oh for sure" she offers up her right hand

"Wow they really are soft" I state as I move my fingers over hers

"I'm surprised you have callouses too" I note

"Oh yeah haha, I started going to the gym more and haven't really worked with much bar stuff before. So they've been quickly forming as I try and build more strength" She says as she flexes with her left arm

"your hands are rougher than I thought" I said looking at our hands

She brushes her thumb over my hand "and yours are softer than I thought"

I go to squeeze her hand a little and she immediately makes eye contact. She's the one who is blushing now. We both face forward but our hand stay connected. I wish we weren't so close to campus now.

Eventually we reach the dorms and I stop, her hand leaves mine as she continues to walk before turning back with a puzzled look.

"I um..might stay out here a bit. I don't want those idiots to…draw the wrong conclusions" I said

 _Stupid Stupid Stupid, wrong wording!_

"Oh….sure. I'll um just see you tomorrow I suppose." She looks at me a little defeated.

"Thanks for inviting me again" She looks back up to me, this time with a smile.

Before I have a chance to respond, she lunges at me with a hug. The embrace doesn't last more than a few seconds but I never wanted to let her go. She turns to enter the dorm and I just about fall over. Sitting on the ground I turn my gaze to the sky, I never had as much appreciation for the universe until this moment. A genuine smile forms on my face.

 _This was a good night_

It doesn't last though. The next day she had her own date with Deku. And wouldn't you know it, he finally grew some balls and asked her out the day after that. Of fucking course she says yes. She's not an idiot. But I feel like one. I should have never let anything distract me from my real goals, number 1 hero. So things were weird for a few days, I made excuses to skip sparring. But I get my act together and we resume the following week.

Kirishima gives me a disheartened look for the next few days.

 _Last time I fuckin' listen to Shitty Hair_

*End Flashback*

But now...

She looks good, the years have definitely done her favors. And I still know how to get under her skin. I wonder if she's single, or if she's shacked up by now. I really don't know much about her current life I realize. Whether or not that changes, it's still fun to tease her.

She leaves the bathroom and enters the living room in her pjs. I'm about finished in the kitchen as I make my way to the living room. Noticing her fiddling with the air mattress.

"What the hell are you doing?" I deadpan at her hunched over next to the couch

"oh I ..uhhh…thought I would be sleeping on it, no?" she looks a little flustered

"I told you. Kirishima was here earlier this week. That's why it's out." I waited for her reaction

"Ah, makes sense I guess haha" she does start to look visibly nervous. Did she seriously think I was gunna make her sleep on an air mattress

"Listen Cheeks, you can have the bed tonight. You have to be up early right. I'll take the couch. I didn't lose my manners over the years kay." I said as I pass her to take a shower of my own, pulling my shirt off on the way.

"Thanks! Umm if I wanna make a phone call... outside?" she asks still flusttered

"Just use the balcony, go through this room" I turn slightly from the hallway pointing to the room across the hallway from the bathroom as I leave her view.

A/N: hey everyone, i am sooooo sorry fir the late update. I've been crazy sick the past few weeks. The new year hasnt brought me much luck health wise haha. but finally healthy and back online, i actually had up to chapter 9 written before i posted the first chapter, so it's just a matter of loggin in. So apologies again! I was tossing around the idea of uploading a bunch for my absence, but bc work is gunna start getting hectic and i may take a hiatis i figured just one for now. comments/reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

 **Ochako Uraraka's POV**

I walk to the door across the bathroom, it seems to be meant as a spare bedroom. Bakugou obviously just made it his extra room, it's filled with some boxes, a bookshelf, some instruments including his drum set. Seeing it brings back fond memories of the cultural festival, our 1A class really did the best we possibly could that year. After the festival Jiro and him had a much better connection and she even taught him how to play a few more instruments. I walk toward the sliding glass doors onto a small balcony. He was right the view was amazing; especially with the whole city lit up at night. I went from being a flustered mess to just in awe. I mean, it's been years and pulling that little stunt of walking to shower shirtless, jeez… I felt my cheeks heat up. Taking a deep breath I pull my phone out and dial my parents quick to just let them know I was getting ready for bed and I'd text them in the morning. I didn't happen to mention my real stay to anyone other than Tadashi, who definitely wouldn't be making small talk with my parents. He was my next call.

 _Ring Ring_

"Hey Babe! Glad to hear from you, all set for tomorrow?" I hear Tadashi as he picks up

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Jiro and the others tomorrow either" I say

"How's… umm the stay?" he anxiously asked

"It's been fine, I'm about to get some sleep. My extremely welcoming host has been working all night haha so we actually haven't even talked much. But I did watch a movie. I really need to prep a bit before the meeting though. I just wanted to touch base and see how your day was" I said.

We end up talking for about 15 minutes before we tell each other goodnight. I stay outside staring at the skyline. I always dreamed of working in a bigger city. I craved the bustle and constant action of some place like this. It was so nice at UA only being like a 20 min train ride from the city, a few times during the year a few of us would get permission to make a day trip. Security for our class was always high since the first year, but we still found little ways around it sometimes. I smile to myself recalling some distant memories of the UA days.

I wander back into the extra room and glance around. On my search once again for something that could identify the type of person Bakugou was now. But this room is sparse. My fingers land on the strings of a guitar in the corner as I pick at the one string, I see him turn the corner to enter the room with a towel around his neck. He's wearing gym shorts and a long sleeve hoodie.

"You better not walk around the apartment the entire night roundface, I did want to get some sleep" he smirks from the doorway

"Sorry, I was just admiring all your instruments. I wasn't sure if you still played" I smiled looking down at the guitar

He begins to walk across the room and pick up the guitar and I give him a smile and a look

"Well I'm not gunna wake half the complex up with the drums. Sit." He says pointing to a stool.

He began to play a tune I know I knew…I just can't place my finger on it though. It's quite beautiful. I loved hearing him and Jiro play back in the day. Although Jiro was way more intense, looping, adding in vocals, and multiple instruments- I always found Bakugou's guitar playing relaxing, which was the complete opposite of what you'd expect. Not to mention this was the reason for my close relationship with Jiro. Although all of the girls had generally got along, we all had our pairs. It was me and Tsyu, Momo and Jiro, and Mina and Hagakure. But when Bakugou and I had gotten closer over the end of year 1 through the beginning of year 3 I found myself hanging around the "Bakusquad" more and more. Jiro had been an adjacent member through Kaminari so we always were together as we were "the outsiders"- the non original members- of the group. They always included us, but I felt more comfortable with her among the group and even sat in on her lessons with Bakugou in her room numerous times. _Oh the nostalgia.._

I had decided to sit on the ground next to the stool, and was so calm that I now rested my head on the wall I was also half leaning on. After he indulged me with a few songs he slowly got up and put the guitar away. "Come on, you're not falling asleep on the floor." He walked over and reached his hand to help me up.

"What no vocals?" I yawn out

"Pshh you know I can't sing for shit, so let's not even go there." He laughs off and leads me to his room.

I jump out in front of him and dive into the bed, it's so soft. As I turn to my side to look at him he speaks.

"Okay. Well since you're five apparently I guess I'll have to set some ground rules." He looks straight at me, somewhat annoyed.

I just giggle and scootch down to the left side of the bed. As he sighs.

"Outlet is over there if you need to charge your phone. Don't and I repeat..Don't touch my stuff. If I find a drawer opened or a book moved, you are dead. Got it?" he says, empty threats but I decide to be a little dramatic.

"Yes sir!" I yell as I salute and sit up in the bed.

He rolls his eyes and begins to turn away.

"Hey…Bakugou." I say meekly

He turns around and walks a little closer.

"Thanks for letting me crash, it's…really nice to see you." He said looking up at him

"Don't mention it Cheeks" he gives me a small grin

"Hey you said Kirishima was in earlier in the week right, how is he?" I light up, finally feeling more comfortable

"Ugh he.." he begins

When I decided to pat down the right side of the bed indicating I want him to sit with me for a bit. It is a pretty big bed after all and I'm all the way over on the left side under the covers, it'd be nice to catchup after the mostly silent start. So he sits on top of the covers of the right side, still about a foot away from me.

"he's been coming in every, is it Tuesday?, for the past couple weeks. I think he wants to distract me, but it's just annoying the shit out of me." He says with kinda a pained look on his face

"He's been taking you to bars I assume" I give him an evil smile

"Yeah it's awful." He says looking a little sick

"HAHA remember during 3rd year when you came to join us out and you got two long island ice teas, got up to get something and fell right over" I try unsuccessfully to muffle my laugher

"Shut up! I thought they were just ice teas" He now definitely looks sick recalling that particular memory

"Light weight" I smile.

"Whatever, I have more important things to do than make an ass out of myself" he turns his head to hide his embarrassment.

"So…distraction, is that from the breakup" I yawn as I settle in on my left side facing him

"Yeah he thinks I'm gunna mope around, which has been so far from the truth. I can only escape his weekly outings so much before he actually gets me to humor him. But honestly I think it's more for him and he just doesn't want to admit it hah" he smirks

"Oh is he not seeing anyone" I suddenly realize how inattentive I've been to some of our old classmates.

"Who knows, he mentions this one girl every once in a while. But she seems to keep dumping him hah. Life of a hero right" he said

"Oh was…your gf not a hero?" I decide to delve deeper

"Huh? Didn't you pay attention to Midnight's class year 2?" He looks at me almost confused, like the answer should be obvious.

"Ummmm..which class?" I try and read his expression

"Hah fair question. But idk her Sex Ed Class. Be-"

"Ughhh I never paid attention in that class, I was too innocent back then!" I interrupt holding my face in embarassment

"Back then huh? Well anyway, she said Heroes should try their best not to get involved with other heroes. And it makes sense, you could ruin your reputation, plus it's too much logistics with scheduling especially before you're well established. I can't tell you how often I'm actually in this damn apartment, ya know." He recalled

"She also said, the only involvement there should be was "tension relief", can you believe I seriously thought that mean like combat training" I air quoted and started to giggle enough to fall backwards.

"That's cause you're an idiot" He throws a pillow in my face while smirking "See you remember"

"Yeah but I mean… Momo and Todoroki made it, well are making it. And look at Jiro and Kaminari." I defend, but knowing full well that was why I had decided to date a non-hero.

"Yeah well maybe half and half is just familiar with the loneliness, I know if I'm with someone I need to be WITH them." He says a bit lower

I hope I didn't hit a nerve.. I knew the primary reason in his and Cami's split was the distance and from knowing Bakugou so long I did start to realize he was someone that excelled in being present. Maybe that was true in his relationships as well.

"Well what about Jiro and Kaminari, they do the long distance thing" I defend again

"Pshhh well he's an idiot for one. And I actually still talk to Jiro occasionally and I know she's not happy. She won't be till they find a better way to make it work ya know" He plainly states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So…she wasn't a hero then" I try and return the conversation to something less serious

"Hah nope. She worked at the hospital, as a nurse or some shit" He replied

We ended up talking for a few more hours and before I realized it, it was morning. Lucky for me I have an internal clock and woke up before my phone alarm…which crap I forgot to charge my phone. I was too comfy and preoccupied. I look over, and see Bakugou, he must have fell asleep while we were talking last night, I know I did at one point in our conversation. I will always savor the times I see him sleeping, he always looks so vulnerable. No strains on his face from yelling or furrowing his brows. He just looks, perfect. I wonder how I look while I sleep. I smile to myself and then grab the loose blanket at the end of the bed. He slept on top of the covers last night and although he has a hoodie, I'm sure he's cold in just shorts after all and from what I remember he hates being cold. I race to grab my phone and turn the alarm off before it goes off, just in time too, it was set to go off in 4 more minutes. I then charge it and make my way to the kitchen for a muffin and maybe some juice if he has any. In a hurry, I end up spilling cranberry juice on my sleep shirt and managed to get a blueberry stain on it as well. Oh well, good thing I'm changing. Looking at my bag in the living room I decide to quickly change there and go grab my phone in the bedroom. Before leaving the bedroom where my phone was charging I decide to snap a picture of sleeping beauty hehe.. maybe I can blackmail him into going out to lunch with Kaminari, Jiro, and me later, I think to myself. A quick stretch and I'm out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Katsuki Bakuou's POV

I wrapped by hand around the brunette locks as the owner's head started to bob up an down.

"Ughhh that feels amazing" I can barley get out.

"Mhmm" she moans while sucking me as her glance meets mine.

The vibration of her noises is chilling, I feel like I'm already reaching my limit. But she brings her hand to my lower stomach and begins tracing circles with her finger tips. With a quick pop, my member leaves the soft lips of hers.

"Okay, that's enough of that" I sit up on the bed and bring her to my lap.

"Awh but I was just getting started.." she pouts.

"Yeah well it's someone else's turn to feel good" I say as i reach under my shirt that happens to be the only thing she's wearing. But she grabs my hand in protest before I get to her sweet spot.

"nu uh, I'm ready" she shakes her head and gently lifts herself onto me.

"Ugh you're so fuckin' tight" I moan as she allows me to enter, but boy is she already soaked from the anticipation. How did I get so lucky, this girl is absolutely making me crazy. I grab her whole body as i can barley keep seated upright and start to mark her neck. She moves up and down on me with ease draping her arms around my neck. Part of me wants to rip this shirt off of her so I can appreciate her body, but the other half never wants to forget the sight of her being fucked in my shirt. I settle for sliding the back of the shirt up and grabbing onto that perfect ass of hers as I begin to thrust upward. Her moans make me weak, and I end up tilting back onto the bed. This new angle allows me to go deeper.

"Ohhh Katsuki..." she yells as her hands keep her balanced on top of me. But I crave the contact so I pull her towards me and stop her movements so I can nibble on her ear. She protests and starts wiggling her hips, to which I take a firm hold of her cheeks to cease the movements.

"Katsuki ...why stop now" I hear a little pout

"You're just so tight...I dunno how long I can last...I just don't want this to be...over yet" it takes me a few breathes to get out but she nuzzles into me so she must be in agreement. But after a bit more kissing she starts her rhythm again.

"Ohh...Oh...I'm getting close" she moans into my neck.

I take the initiative and move my right hand to her clit and start making motions. She begins to moan louder and I can feel her begin to tighten around me.

"Ohhh Katsuki...I'm gunna..."

"Ughhh...fuck Ochako. I'm—"

 _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

I'm woken up by my phone going off in the other room. Sitting up, I'm covered in sweat. And my gym shorts are uncomfortably tight. Jesus, roundface has been back for not even a day and she already has me reverting back to my horny teenage days.

I make my way across the living room and see none other than roundface calling me.

Shit...

"Hey" I answer with a yawn

"Oh, sorry did i wake you?" You weren't answering my texts and we just went on break so I thought I'd try to reach you again" She said happily.

I looked over at the clock on the wall... 11:15, what the hell?

"Ughh yeah, sorry I don't usually sleep this late. I don't even know when I got to bed" I say groggily

"Oh that's my bad hahaha...it was like...2:30ish" she says a bit nervously

"Anyway, what do you want?" I say trying to get to the point. I really gotta get off this call to take care of my problem.

"Oh I guess I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with Jiro, Kaminari, and I, we break for lunch at 1pm" I could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Does Kaminari know you're staying here?" I ask

"Ummm...no I haven't-"

"Good. It's a pass. I don't need him bugging me." I cut her off heading back to my bed, stopping in my bathroom to grab some tissues.

"You don't wanna go out today" I hear her pout.

"Listen Cheeks. We can hang out after you're done. Kay. But no dragging the crew. I don't need their nonsense today, good?" I ask as I lay on the bed and begin pulling the restraints of my gym shorts off.

"...okay" I hear her say before i quickly hang up the phone.

Fuck

Ochacko Uraraka's POV

This conference was great exposure for my agency, even though we are much smaller than the more well known agencies we have a unique perspective for these types of meetings. Agencies gathered as panels to discuss the future of heroes, the pipeline so to speak, along with other topics like hero standards, ethics, eduction, policies, and legality. I was proud to represent my area and my agency. I was encouraged early on to join this panel that covered all of Japan. Not to mention the great networking, I mean I got to see the op hero's over simple things like a cocktail hour, it was really crazy. The beginning of our day mostly dealt with hero demographics, my generation was coming into hero work as a large generation was about to retire. There have been serious concerns about a shortage of pro hero's and the possibility of increased crimes over the coming years.

When we broke for lunch at 1, Jiro, Kaminari, and I headed to this neat little ramen shop. Jiro had raved about this one specifically, and as we walked in I could tell why. It was totally her vibe, a narrow little shop with vinyls and posters covering the wall. I ended up ordering the Pork Bone Broth.

"Mhmmmm! This is so good" I grabbed both sides of my face to savor the flavor.

"Hahaha told ya, we come here often when we can both meet up in the city" Jiro said glancing at Kaminari

"Yeah it's definitely the best ramen shop in Tokyo" Kaminari exclaimed. Jiro just covered her mouth in laugher.

We catch up now that we have more time to talk more freely. I find out that Jiro and Kaminari are indeed having difficulty with their schedules recently. But that's the life of a hero.. We leisurely walk back and finish off the day. I'm glad to give them some time tonight to catch up, especially hearing how complicated their schedules have been. I'm also excited to be spending some time with Bakugou... hopefully it's more like our long talks last night and not like the awkward welcome.

We end up going to a small junky bar, but they have really good food! We are two beers in while catching up on the whereabouts of old classmates or past professors. It's really comfortable.

"Anyways you want another round face" Bakugou asks

"You know my face isn't that round anymore!" I exclaim

"Fine. You want another...Cheeks" He retorts

"I just said, my face has matured a lot since highschool got it!" I deadpan

"I never said I was talkin' bout your face" He says with a smirk and walks off. Leaving me blushing. I know we are only three beers in, but maybe he really is still a light weight. He is much more daring in his body language. I should be careful, but I feel a bit more...excited?

A/N: Sorry for the really long hiatus. I also wrote this in a very short time and expect a lot of spelling errors.. I need to re-read the previous chapters to get back into the story, i really dropped the ball on this. But i will do better!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia

 **Ochako Uraraka POV**

We stumble through the front door and by we I mean Bakugou. I remember him saying he had work tomorrow so maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to a bar tonight. But, I was happy to explore, Tokyo is nothing like where I live. Everything is open later, and it seems like even people are younger here. We were able to walk, which anything near me is either a drive or a train away. It felt good to be out here, it felt good to be around old friends. I walk Bakugou to the couch and let him know that i was gunna shower.

In the shower I thought how maybe things could go back to "normal" whatever our normal was. Was it friends, was it best friends, I can't remember.. Our relationship had always been something special, he knew things that even Izuku didn't know about me. I never felt like he pitied me when I told him my worries. He never offered "solutions" he just listened, which is sometimes all I needed. I was strong, I am strong. I am capable of solving my own issues, but some times it was nice to just talk things through, with no real goal of finding an answer. He was that for me back in the UA days. Maybe that's why i was so excited to see where this trip would leave us. After tonight I was sure we were on a track towards _something_ good.

There's also the other side of him.. the side I try and impress. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe it his general disinterest with 99% of things, but when he give me his attention my heart soars. I have honestly never felt more special than when he offers me his interest. This is where the head games start.. Because i don't think he knows how much this affects me. Fear starts to creep in...what if we do get back into a friendship just for him to drop off again. I don't know if i could take that again. I brush the shampoo through my hair and remind myself that the first step is still just reconnecting. I can't get ahead of myself with worry. Just take it step by step.

"Remember you're still mad at him for not talking to you FOR YEARS...Right. Just reconnect but be wary" i remind myself out loud

Finishing up I step out of the shower and grab a towel and dry my hair before I make my way out of the bathroom and notice Bakugou is no longer on the couch. I better hurry and grab my clothes so I don't make this awkward.  
"Crap." I say out loud when I get to my bag

"Hey watch your language there missy" I hear him mock from the kitchen  
I forgot I ruined my night shirt this morning with the juice and muffin.  
Ugh i grabbed my work blouse and put on my pj shorts. This looked weird. Which of course he noticed.

"You look weird." he deadpans as he makes his way out of the kitchen with a glass of water in hand.  
"Well it's not like a planned to spill juice on myself this morning. But it's fine it's only for the night" I say  
"Nah that looks too weird, you can borrow one of mine" he says as he makes his way to his room.

He comes back with a shirt entirely too large for me and throws it at my face. Luckily i catch it.  
"You don't have to.." I mention  
"You really wanna sleep in all those buttons and shit?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.  
"Thanks" is all I say before I make my way back to the bathroom to change.

I was right, the shirt was too big, it covered my shorts when on without moving my arms up. But at least it was clean and comfortable. It smelled really good too... Bakugou had this unique scent to him, I remember inhaling deeply every time I hugged him back in the day. I think it comes fro his quirk. Its something sweet but more smokey. He claims he doesn't really use cologne, which i didn't believe for the longest time. But I did find out it was his natural scent. Some people get all the luck. I have a scented perfume AND I usually wear a fragrance.  
I come out of the bathroom to see Bakugou made up the couch for him to sleep in for the night. A small part of me was disappointed because we talked to much the night before. But this was probably for the best. He did have work tomorrow after all. We caught eyes before I waved and said "Goodnight!" and turned to get into bed. I looked through my messages quick. A few from Tadashi, who had gone to bed a few hours ago. One from Tsuyu asking about my trip. And another from Jiro just confirming the schedule tomorrow. We had a shorter session tomorrow, I had planned to do the session see Jiro a bit and then leave for the train to get home for the weekend. Before I put my phone away I received another text message.

"Remember not to mess up my stuff" Bakugou sends  
He is the silliest  
"Can't make any pomises :P" I reply  
"...Cheeks" I can imagine him having a scolded look  
"Just kidding, and hey don't you have work tomorrow..GET TO BED" I joke  
"Shift starts at 3pm m'am" he replied

"lucky you, i should be up by 7:30 tomorrow" I say  
"we fall into comfortable conversation only a wall apart. That is until he mentions the shirt.  
"shirt looks good on ya" he states as a matter of fact  
I somewhat blush, he shouldn't be talking to me like that.  
"I promise ill fold it up nicely tomorrow, thanks again for letting me borrow it." I say  
"It's really not a big deal. That is an old one anyway, doesn't even really fit me." he states  
"Do you really read all of these" i asked when I sent a picture of his book collection on his bed frame.  
Next thing i hear is his door opening and him sitting on top of his bed.

"Am I gunna have to kick you out" he says plainly  
"hey I didn't touch I'm only looking" I feign an apology  
Then i feel him grab the end of the shirt he let me borrow and hike it up a bit. I quickly looked at him with a blush as the shirt had crawled up toward the waist of my pj bottoms.  
"Just making sure you're wearing pants. It'd be werid ya know" he nonchalantly says

"Wouldn't it be weirder if I wasn't and now you just tugged on the shirt..." i giggled out as i tug the shirt back down

"You're such a weirdo" he says

I move to give him room to sit and luckily he takes the hint. He's still swaying a bit, so I am sure he is still feeling good from the bar.

We end up talking again most of the night and i wake up to find us in somewhat of a strange position. My right leg is on top of his left, I know i tend to stretch when I sleep but this was a bit embarassing. But that is not what made me blush when i woke up. Bakugou's left hand found its was to my lower hip, we faced each other when we eventually fell asleep but we were a pretty good distance apart...aside from our hips-down, which seemed to get intertwined; we kind of made a "V" or a "Y" maybe. I felt my face turn red as i slowly got out of this strange position. Which I did sucessfully as quite as possible. My blush didn't fade as I changed, got ready and ran out the door.

A/N: I hope this format comes out okay... while writing all these crazy symbols came up. Which was extremely frustrating when i went to post and had to reedit everything. I am excited for where this fic is about to head when Ochako heads home. :)


	11. Chapter 11

*Bakugou's POV*

In a hazy mindset I snap when i see a picture of my books come up on my phone. I hate when people poke around in my personal things. So i make the bold decision to see what Ochako is up to and open the door to my bedroom. Just as she said, she was just looking. But i catch a glimpse of her lying on my bed in the shirt i let her borrow and what a great sight.. It's long enough on her that it almost looks like she's only wearing my shirt and wrapped up in my sheets... does she even realize how good she looks. It's also much more evident in a baggy shirt that she does not wear a bra to sleep. I hop on the end of the bed and squint at her seriously asking if I'd have to kick her out before boldly reaching up to tug the material up, making her blush. Her legs are completely mesmerizing. But after staring a second longer than i probably should have I feign the excuse that i was ensuring she was wearing pants...but lets be honest, even if she wasn't would it make a difference.

After she adjusted her shirt she moved to give me a bit more room, which I took as an invitation to stay a bit longer. Still hazy from our trip to the bar it takes effort to focus on what she was saying. Her company is so relaxing, I can't believe I ended up drinking more on a night when I have work the following morning than when Kirishima comes to visit me. But that's been the trend, I typically do anything around Cheeks, especially things that are a little out of character for me.

*Flashback*

During our second year at UA Uraraka and I happened to be the only students to stay behind for winter break at the doors. Uraraka I had learned lives pretty far from UA, and only goes home once a year in between school years (March/April). I on the other hand lived relatively close. But since I was working my Internship with Todoroki and Deku under Endevour after our work study the last year, I figured while not working it'd be easiest for training. I'd probably go home for Christmas Day, but even then I probably wouldn't stay the night. It was a relief when the dorms were built, I do love my parent I guess, but I was eager to carve out a life of my own. Plus, I can only handle so much of the old hag, and with the holidays both my parents would be extra busy with work and on edge.

This particular morning I hadn't had work and unsure of Cheek's schedule I went down to the kitchen to begin cooking. It wasn't unusual for me to cook for others, my stupid friends certainly took advantage of that fact. But I liked cooking, it was relaxing, plus no one ever made food spicy enough for my taste. I hear some rustling behind me, and sure enough..

"Good mornin'" Cheeks says without her eyes being open, pulling up a seat in front of the counter. Her bed head always looked adorable.

"Want some grilled fish?" i ask as I'm finishing up the steamed rice.

"Yes plzzz you da best" I hear her mumble as she puts her head down on the counter.

I swear this girl would never get a nutritious meal in her body if her boyfriend didn't see to it, and with him home and visiting the dorms only when our internship days took place, that was becoming less frequent on this break. Year 1 we all had a meal plan but Year 2 and 3 students could opt to not pay for a meal plan if they wanted to cook at the dorms. Of course Cheeks would take the money saving option, only problem is...she can't cook.

I spoon out some miso i reheated on the stove and shove her a plate of grilled fish over steamed rice as well and stayed on the opposite side of the counter as I got my chopsticks to dig into my own breakfast. After a couple bites she seemed to perk up.

"This is sooo delicious! Thanks again. Mhmmmm" She exclaimed before asking about my agenda of the day.

"Honestly it's pretty nice out for a winter day. I was probably going to go on a hike after a morning session at the gym." I tell her

"You're telling me that your first real day off in like 4 days you're not going to spend curled up on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching movies" she asked in such a childish way.

"I'm not like 5, so no." I deadpan

"Fine I guess I'll have to dig out my boots" She stated

"Oh, I'm sorry... that was 100% not an invitation" I say sarcastically.

"Tough" She smiles

I really can't say no to her...ever. It's been over a year since Deku and her started dating, our friendship has gotten easier. But moments like this, I can't help feel...sad? Jealous? I'm unsure and I'd rather not explore those emotions. That day last October I had decided to keep my eyes on the prize and work harder than ever to be #1 Hero. Other than momentary lapses of feeling this strange emotions, I haven't allowed myself to wander to the "what ifs" of our friendship.

Later that day we took a train about an hour ride to a great trail I've been meaning to check out. Nature is always grounding to me. I wasn't sure if Cheeks was up for it, but I also wasn't going to have her hold me back from my only full day off. I was surprised when I saw she actually had good hiking boots. I mean it was still December and the trail would definitely been snow covered if not covered with parts of ice. On the train we catch up with new moves we are formulating and how our internships are going. Making fun of the new first years shadowing at our jobs too.

It takes us about 2 hours to get up the mountain. It's so exhilarating. Yes it's easy to just utilize a quirk to get to the top, but climbing through the elements that brings a whole new rush. Cheeks only almost fell twice too, both times grabbing onto my arm last minute. When we reach the top to admire the view Cheeks is taking many pictures of the view while I pull out some snacks. I toss her an origiri which she happily accepts.

"Wow I can see why you like hiking so much, these views are spectacular" she smiles. Her nose and ears are a bit red, no doubt from it still being so cold out despite how much we walked.

"Cold?" I ask her

"Ummm just a little, I was hoping having the sun out would make the temperature not as bad haha mostly just my toes" she says as she dangles her feet from the rock she's sitting on

I reach in my bag and toss her an extra pair of wool socks, some gloves, and a blanket.

"Oh, no you don't have to" she kindly says

"Just put them over the stuff you already have, I wanna stay up here a bit and can't have you frozen to death. I see Deku tomorrow after all and don't want to deliver the news of his girlfriend suffering hypothermia from a hike she crashed." I tell her while looking at the scenery.

We make it back to the dorms and i start a fire as she lays out the wet clothing accessories in front of it- hats, gloves, scarves, etc

She keep herself wrapped in the blanket though and sits by the fire pulling out a book as I leave to shower. When I come back down I see most everything is dry. I take the gloves, socks, and blanket. She almost runs into me coming off the stairs.

"Oops sorry Bakugou haha I don't know why I was rushing down" she apologies

"You can keep the blanket" is all I say

"Huh?" She answers

"You said, you wanted to get one for you next mission...because you'll be at a stake out...you could just have this one. I mean." is all I can think of

"Oh are you sure, I mean I was going to grab a bunch of supplies anyway this weekend" She smiles

"Whatever" I say as I go to walk past her and make my way up the steps

"But, I mean if you don't mind me borrowing it for a week..." she says before I reach the door

I toss it at her before telling her to just keep it. She only smiles and makes her way into the communal living room.

*End Flashback*

"I'm not exactly sure when I zoned out of what she was talking about but all i can concentrate on is how my shirt falls on her hips. At this point we are both laying down facing each other relatively far away. I move closer as she's mumbling about something, clearly half asleep as her closed eyes would indicate. She was talking about all the nonsense they went over in the conference today, which I guess would be more interesting if i hadn't been in a hazy mindset from the bar. I can no longer help myself as I inch close enough to touch her. And that's just what I do, our foreheads met and I draw small circles on the back of her neck. I am rewarded by these subtle moans of appreciation. My hands travel south to her shoulders and finally her hips. I once again move this intrusive shirt up to trace lines on her soft skin just above her pj shorts. My hands land on that perfect ass of hers as her legs subconsciously move to wrap around mine and I must have fallen asleep.

I am awaken by the jostling of the mattress, but I make no noise- half due to a headache, half due to not wanting to scare her. Quietly observing as she rushes around the room. It must be morning and time for her to leave. What happened next I was certainly not expecting. She starts to get ready, which entailed changing. Right in front of the bed and ergo me. She peels off my shirt so deliciously and I get a wonderful view of the side of her bare breasts before she hurried to find a bra. My mouth goes dry as she places this this piece of lacy fabric over herself. That should definitely not constitute a "bra". With very little support her natural cleavage was mesmerizing. After putting a shirt on, she strips her pj shorts which I was surprised to find out she did not wear any underwear beneath. She quickly put on some rather sexy bikini underwear followed by a formal skirt. I never did take Cheeks as a girl to wear a thong, but now I knew. Faster than I could blink I heard the front door close. She just gave me a whole show I will not soon forget. I put my arm over my eyes as I readjust my sleeping position. This girl is really gunna be the end of me.

A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging comments :) I'll try and update more frequently. Also I am still having an editing problem so sorry if there are any errors or weird codes I forgot to delete :( I need to find out how to transfer it more easily.


End file.
